Operation: Get Mom and Dad Back Together
by OrgyMemberXVII
Summary: Sora Strife and Roxas Leonhart are twins separated as babies who find each other sixteen years later at a camp so they decide to switch places. Pairings: Cleon, Soriku, Akuroku Temporary AkuSora and RikuRoku As you read on there are a couple more pairings
1. Prolouge

**Me: Hello!**

**Riku: Hi.**

**Me: Riku, be more cheerful.**

**Riku: How can I? I won't come into the story until chapter 3, and I'm a mention in chapter 1 and 2.**

**Axel: Well I'm happy.**

**Riku: You would be, I mean the only reason you're being nice to her is so that she puts up the AkuRoku Mpreg!**

**Axel: AT LEAST I DIDN'T GET A CRAPPY HAIR STYLE IN KH3D DREAM DROP DISTANCE!**

**Riku: OH YEAH WELL AT LEAST I DIDN'T LOSE MY TEARDROP MARKS WHEN I BECAME A FREAKIN' SOMEBODY!**

**Me: You two be quiet! Besides we have to start the story.**

* * *

We start our story by looking into the Strife-Leonhart household. Cloud Strife is getting ready for his wedding when his best man Zack bursts into the room.

"Hey Cloud!"

"Zack! Aren't you supposed to be downstairs getting Leon ready?"

"Yeah, but then Yuffie told me to come up here because I was screwing up his vail."

"Well, can you help me with my tie?"

"Sure. So... are ya nervous?"

"Yes, what if Leon doesn't want to go through with this?"

"Cloud, Leon loves you. Just think about it when you two have childen."

"Zack, I know Leon is able to get pregnant, but we're not jumping into the breeding pool too early. That comes after one year."

"Yea yea, you need one year to get settled in."

"Y'know, with the whole time you were in SOLDIER I thought you and Sephiroth would be dating right now."

"You know I'm bi. Well, Sephiroth is texting me telling me it's almost time for the wedding. I'm still amazed you got Leon to wear the dress."

"It wasn't easy."

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

**"No way in hell Cloud Strife! I will not wear a damn dress!"**

**"Leon! Please!"**

**"Cloud, I know I'm the woman in this relationship, but that is just crude."**

**"I'll get Zack to use his puppy eyes if you don't say yes."**

**Leon shuddered and said yes.**

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

"You threatened to make me come over and use my puppy eyes?"

"Yeah, but I have a lion to marry." By the time they got downstairs in the back yard and Cloud was at the alter the band started playing a song as Leon walked down the aisle in a dress.

The priest started talking, "Dearly beloved we are here to witness the union between Cloud Strife and Leon Leonhart who has a super retarded name. So whoever objects to this union say something now or forever hold your peace."

"Leon! You know can better than Cloud!" Zack shouted earning a death glare from everyone. "I'll shut the hell up."

"Thank you Puppy." Cloud said which had everyone laughing and Zack sulking in an emo corner.

"So anyways since no one has a valid reason as to why these two shouldn't be married they've written their own vows."

Cloud was up first. "Leon, I know we're entirely different people, but I love you. From the first moment I laid my eyes on you and I'll love you until my last breath. When you met me I repaired motorcycles and you were just an aspiring gunblade wielder. I can't wait to start a family with you, I just know we'll have a perfect future."

Now it's Leon's turn. "Cloud when I met you, I wasn't sure if we'd make it, but since we're here today now I'm sure. Cloud, we are like two completely different people. I still remember the first day we met, we bumped into eachother and about a week later we had our first date. When you asked me to marry you, I was happy because I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you and have kids with you, then watch them grow up and grow old with you. So what I'm trying to say is-"

"You're marrying him because you're pregnant?" Zack shouted again which earned him yet another death glare from everyone. "I'll shut the hell up."

"As I was saying I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you." That had everyone awing, but people would've been crying if Zack didn't interupt.

"Who has the rings?"

"I do." Zack said. Then cloud and Leon exchanged rings and said "I do." Then they got a wedding photo.

* * *

**Sixteen years later...**

It was summer time in 100 Acre Woods and Xemnas's summer camp was up and running with the help of his friend Saix. The camp was for kids who had abnormal powers such as people who can toy with elements and keybladers. We now join Sora Strife who just arrived at the camp.

"Okay found my stuff." Then a bunch of other stuff was piled on top of it. "Now I have to get it out of this pile." Then as Sora was trying to get his duffle bag out of the pile a boy with a mullet and a mohawk for a hairstyle and sandy blonde hair came and started helping him.

"Hi, I'm Demyx. You're new here aren't you?"

"Yea, I'm Sora."

"That means sky doesn't it?"

"Yea, my dad calls me sky as a nickname, and so does my boyfriend."

"You have a boyfriend?"

"His name's Riku."

"I have a boyfriend too, his name's Zexion, he should be here soon." Then a girl with black hair came and lifted her duffle bag out of the pile with ease.

"Yo petite blackette with the tye dye!" Demyx yelled.

"Yea?" The girl answered.

"Can you help me get my duffle bag out of the pile? It's the green one." Then the girl pulled it out and Demyx looked at Sora's name tag.

"Your last name's Strife?" Demyx asked.

"Yea, and that means my dad's Cloud Strife."

"Awesome, I never thought I'd be attending the same camp as a celebrity's son!" The girl said all excited.

"What's your name?" Sora asked.

"Xion, I'm attending this camp, but now I'm waiting for my friend Roxas to arrive."

"Wait a minute, you know THE Roxas Leonhart?" demyx asked.

"He's been my best friend ever since we were three." Then as they were walking to their cabin a limo came and out came Roxas Leonhart with his maid/cook/godmother Aerith.

"Aerith, I don't want to go to summer camp."

"Roxas it's not my choice as much as your mother didn't want you to come here he didn't want you to be alone all summer."

"Fine Xion's gonna be here so I won't be alone, besides I told Axel I'd call him whenever I could."

"Remember, if you start to get homesick I'm always a phone call away."

"Will do." Then Roxas walked around until he saw two people.

"Hi! I'm Namine."

"I'm Zexion."

"I'm Roxas."

"As in Roxas Leonhart? Son of gunblade expert Leon Leonhart?" Namine squealed

"Yes, but did you really have to squeal?"

"Yes, i guess you're not the only other celebrity's kid who's attending this camp." Zexion informed

"What do you mean?" Roxas asked slightly confused

"My boyfriend Demyx told me that he and a girl named Xion met Cloud Strife's son, Sora."

"I've heard of Cloud Strife, doesn't he own that motorcycle company?"

"Yes, and I've heard he hasn't been here two hours and now everyone is trying to befriend him, I don't think anyone knows he's in a gay relationship with a boy named Riku."

"I'm in a gay relationship too."

"Roxas, give me details."

"His name's Axel, he's nice and everyday at sunset he buys me seasalt ice cream and we sit on the clock tower and watch the beautiful sunset then he gives me a kiss on the cheek and walks me home."

"Where do you live?" Namine asked changing the subject

"I live in Twilight Town." Now let's turn back to Sora, who has gotten really friendly with Demyx and Xion.

"So, you're dad owns Strife's Motorcycles?"

"Yes, my dad's even agreeing to recreating his motorcycle Fenrir for the public!"

"Awesome, so what does your dad do with prototype motorcycles before he releases them?" Xion asked

"He let's me ride them to see if they're safe. So I know which one's need work and which one's are ready."

"How'd you even learn how to ride a motorcycle?"

"Dad tought me on Fenrir for my fifteenth birthday. I can still remember last year as if it were yesterday."

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**"C'mon Sky, just do what I taught you and you'll ride Fenrir like a professional." Cloud told his son as he was trying to ride his first motorcycle.**_

_**"Dad, I don't know if I can."**_

_**"Sky, I have faith in you. Remember, if you want to test out all of daddy's motorcycle's before they reach the general public you have to learn how to drive a motorcycle."**_

_**"Okay." Then Sora went through the obstacle course with ease.**_

_**"Sky, you rode that motorcycle like a pro."**_

_**"Now can I test out all of your motorcycles?"**_

_**"Yes, now you can."**_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

* * *

"Awesome, but seriously he taught you on Fenrir!" Demyx said surprised

"Yes, but the one thing I'd like to know is what my mother was like, the only thing dad ever told me was that my mother was a guy, but he was able to give birth and that I have his hair color, and that's it."

"Awww, you poor thing." Xion said "Oh, I'm going to the keybladers area, you guys wanna come with?"

"Sorry Xi, as much as I would I can't. I have to go to the water element area so I can learn how to bend water with my sitar, bend blood, and use what natural resources I have with water in it."

"Okie dokey, what about you Sora?"

"Of course, I'm a keyblader too."

"You're a keyblader?" Demyx and Xion asked simultaneously

"Yeah, my cousin Terra taught me, he's supposed to have a job working at the camp in the keybladers area anyways."

"Now I know two people who are keybladers then."

"Two?"

"I taught Roxas how to use a keyblade, I hope he's gotten used to the armor he has to wear. He was such the light wieght."

"Cool, I have to spar with him sometime." They walked to the keyblader's area and saw a man with the same hair and eyes as Sora.

"Sora! Long time no see." the man said

"Hi Terra!"

"What are you doing here?"

"Dad made me come here for the summer."

"Well you and your friend better get some armor on, you two are going to spar against eachother next."

"Awesome." after the last spar was over and Sora and Xion put on the armor they were in the ring sparring.

"Alright, now I want a good clean fight so Xion no hitting below the belt. Sora no hitting her in the boob. And no hitting in pressure points either. Okay, now fight!" They were sparring as Roxas, Namine and Zexion were approching the keybladers area.

"Do you guys want to come to the keyblader's area with me?"

"Sorry, but I can't I have to learn how to fix someone's memories when I've messed with them and caused servere damage to their memories, and how to replace memories."

"Zexion?"

"Sorry Roxas, but I have to learn how to shapeshift, create illusions, and sense when people are near by. Aw, don't look sad I'm sure there's someone who's just as good as keyblader you are. When you're done come to the mess hall, me and Namine'll save you a seat at one of the tables."

"Kay, bye guys." When Roxas walked in he immediatly got armor and when he got back someone had lost.

"Okay kids, I'm sure we know who won. so who'd like to go up against this guy?"

"I woud!" Roxas said itching to go up against Sora.

"Okay, new comer Roxas Leonhart battling against Sora Strife. You guys know the rules so fight!" They started sparing, but they were too good for eachother and as a result they started to walk out to the whole camp and immediatly everyone decided to stop what they were doing and looked at the dueling boys so everyone decided to follow the fight. Sora and Roxas kept fighting until one of them was on the edge of the lake which they were careful not to fall in because if they did the armor they were using would rust in ten minutes if they didn't get out. Then Roxas fell in the lake.

"Sorry there." Sora said with a hand stretched to Roxas.

"Yes thanks." Roxas said grabbing Sora's hand and yanking him in the water too. When they both got out of the lake they started fighting.

"What was that for?"

"What?"

"Throwing me into the water with you."

"How would you like it if someone who is as good as you threw you into the lake while you were sparring?"

"I said sorry." Then Terra, Namine, Zexion, Xion, Demyx and all the other keybladers were going over to the boys were. When they got there their helmets were of and they were back to back.

"Okay keybladers I think we're done for today. You two shake hands and change out of the armor." They didn't do anything. "Oh c'mon you two shake hands, you don't want to be bad sports do you." When they turned around they saw the resemblence between them and when they shook hands there was an instant spark. After they left the area and finished changing out the armor they talked.

"Sora, don't you see it?"

"See what?"

"The resemblence between us."

"Well, turn to your left." Roxas turned to the left.

"Now to the right." rolling his eyes Roxas turned to the right.

"What did you see?"

"I saw we have the same eyes, but you have sort of smaller eyes, one obvious difference is the hair color, you're a little bit more scrawnier than me. Oh! You're also more emo." At that Roxas was ready to kill Sora and tear him a new one, but he was held back by Namine and Zexion. When they got to the cafeteria Xaldin, the chef, served dinner and when Sora went up to get his food, Xaldin almost gave him a banana.

"No thanks, I'm allergic to bananas." Then Roxas comes

"Can I have a side of bananas?"

"I thought you were already here."

"That must've been Sora."

"Okay." Then as soon as everyone was eating and was served Xaldin went in the back.

"Luxord, I think I'm losing it."

"Why?"

"Just look out in the seats and tell me if you see a blonde with spikey hair and a brunette with even spikeier hair, 'cuz I think I'm drippin' out on the weed and it's makin' me see doubles."

"Okay." Luxord looked out and even though he thought Xaldin was drippin' out on drugs when he looked, he pinched himself to see if he was drippin' out too, but his eyes weren't dialated.

"Xaldin, you're not drippin' out, those boys look like eachother."

"Damn, no more drugs dude." Later that night Roxas was holding a poker tournament in his cabin.

"Okay, who's next?"

"Over here Leonhart."

"Hi Strife."

"Shut up and and start dealing the cards Tickle-me-Emo." The game went on for hours.

"Strife, let's make this interesting."

"What Tickle-me-Emo?"

"Loser jumps in the lake butt naked."

"That's interesting." The game went on for another two hours.

"Start unzipping Leonhart, just I got a four of a kind."

"Hey Namine, what do you do after you use a toilet again?"

"Flush."

"That's what I got Strife. Have fun, and tell me how the water is when you get out." Then Sora jumped in the lake naked, when he got out he saw everyone running away with his clothes.

"So begins our rivalry Roxas Leonhart." The next day as Roxas, Namine and Zexion were walking to their cabin they saw their beds on the roof. Then the next prank Roxas pulled on Sora was fire ants in his underwear, then Sora shot back with a possum in his room. The pranks went on for a full week until Xemnas was fed up with the prank damage.

"Sora! Roxas! I'm fed up with all the damage your pranks have caused. I have no choice but to make you guys pack your bags because you both are moving to the Isolation cabin. You both can still interact with other campers. So now start packing." Over the next week they were sent to the Isolation Cabin which meant they just threw evil death glares at eachother.

"What are you looking at Leonhart?"

"Sorry Strife, but aside from the window I have nothing else to look at."

"Whatever, do you mind if I eat a snack in here?"

"No not really. What kind of snack?"

"Potato chips with chocolate pudding."**(1)**

"Oh my gosh I love that."

"Me too, but whenever people see me eat it they just say it's gross because it looks like crap on a chip."

"That's what my boyfriend says too."

"Since we're stuck here we might as well learn about eachother. Like where do you live?"

"I live in Twilight Town."

"I live in Destiny Islands."

"Okay, what's your boyfriend's name?"

"Riku."

"Axel."

"Okay, when's your birthday?"

"March 21st."**(2)**

"March 21st."

"We have the same birthday?"

"Yeah, your turn to ask the next question."

"Let's see...um... what does your mom do?"

"My mom's a gunblade instructor. What does your dad do?"

"He owns Strife's Motorcycles, I don't have my mom around because he and my dad split up when I was a baby."

"How do you know your mom was a guy?"

"My dad said he was a guy that was able to get pregnant."

"At least you know your dad, my parents split up when I was a baby too." Sora got up and got a torn picture out of a shoebox and Roxas did the same.

"What do you have in your hands?" Sora asked

"I have a picture of my dad, Mom caught me looking at this so he let me have the picture. By the looks of it when they divorced Mom and Dad tore the picture in half."

"That's the same thing my parents did."

"Let's show eachother the pictures then see if we are related." When they showed eachother the pictures they were immediatly amazed because the photo was a wedding photo of their parents.

"Wait, if my dad is your dad and my mom is your mom then does that make us brothers?"

"I guess it does." Later that night as they were trying to go to sleep Roxas had an idea.

"Sora, are you still awake?"

"Yea what is it?"

"I just had an idea."

"What is it?"

"We switch places, you go back to Twilight Town as me and I go to Destiny Islands as you. When Mom and Dad find out they'll have to switch us back leading to them to meeting eachother and hopefully they get back that spark they lost when they divorced."

"Aren't our boyfriends gonna get touchy about cheating on their boyfriend's twin?"

"I give you permission to kiss Axel."

"Fine, you can kiss Riku."

"Okay so it's agreed?"

"Yes, but to dress the part we have to learn the part."

* * *

**Me: Okay so next chapter Sora and Roxas learn the part.**

**Riku: Why did you have numbers?**

**Me: Glad you asked Riku. Well (1) I love eating chips and pudding. I actually tried it in sixth grade, but my friends described it as crap on a chip. ****(2) March 21st is my birthday so that means my birthday's the first day of spring.**

**Zack: Cool!**

**Me: When did you get here Fair!**

**Zack: I just did.**

**Me: Whatever.**

**Angeal: When do I appear?**

**Me: What the-? When I say so!**

**Genesis: Can I make an apperance?**

**Sephiroth: Ha! I make an apperance in chapter 3 and I'm a mention in chapter 2.**

**Angeal: How come that tool makes an apperance?**

**Sephiroth: Because in the story I'm Riku's dad. And-**

**Me: Sephiroth! No spoilers!**

**Sephiroth: Oh come on!**

**Genesis: Well, in the future there's gonna be a- *tapes mouth shut***

**Me: No one gives spoilers! That means you too Riku. I am the only one who gives small hints about what the next chapter is. ****Understood?**

**All: Yea...**

**Me: I SAID UNDERSTOOD!**

**All: Ma'am! Yes ma'am!**

**Me: Good.**

**Zack: *checks pants* You made me wet myself!**

**Me: O_O Zack, no one needed to know that...**

**Cloud: Your tellin' me. Zack how come you said that stuff at my wedding? Leon can do better than me!**

**Leon: Cloud, baby you know I can't do any better.**

**Cloud: I know.**

**Me: Okay, before I have to puke I have to sign off. Bye :D**


	2. Playing The Part

**Me: Hello, and welcome to chapter 2!**

**Riku: And as always I'm Riku, Janae's commentary partner.**

**Zack: I'm Zack! Joining the crew.**

**Me & Riku: No way in hell Fair.**

**Zack: What? C'mon! You let Riku be your commentary partner and he's a friggin' jerk!**

**Riku: At least I didn't sulk in an emo corner at my best friend's wedding.**

**Zack: At least I didn't get a guy pregnant who BTW had a drinking problem and didn't quit until after his twin daughters were born!**

**Me: Zack the only reason Riku is my commentary partner is because he's been in my commentary chats from the very first story.**  
**Which means he's my partner.**

**Zack: Oh, but I want to be someone's commentary partner.**

**Me: Zack, play your cards right and you'll be my other commentary partner. Besides commentary parteners get to say 'On with the story' whenever I don't feel like it.**

**Zack: Yea, what are we doing still talking?**

**Riku: As much as I don't like to admit it Zack's right. On with the story!**

* * *

Sora and Roxas were in the Isolation Cabin and Sora was pacing back and forth while still looking at Roxas. Roxas was looking quite confused.

"Why are you lookin' at me Sora?"

"Well, if we are going to dress up as eachother then we have to look like eachother, and I'm trying to see how I'm going to do our hair."

"If you told me that you were trying to figure out whhat to do with our hair then I would've brought out my wigs."

"You have wigs?"

"I have MPD (Multiple Personality Disorder) so I tend to turn out of charactor a lot. Let's see if Roxy has some wigs. One thing you need to know about me is that I take this special medication to keep myself from taking on another personality.  
I have a whole backpack full of my medication. If I ever ran out or forgot to take these for a whole month, then I'd be a bunch of different people left and right."

"I know what you mean, I have Tourette's syndrome and if I don't take my medication every two days I start twitching like crazy. Besides I can't stay in a different place without my teddy bear. It's a quirk I have."

"Wow, you have a servere case of tourette's. Well I have an idea, we swtich our pills, like you put your medication in my pill bottles and I put my medication in your pill bottles. So when we switch places we have our medications. On the teddy bear I can't stay in one place without it either, so at least we have the same bear."

"Good idea." Then they switched backpacks and medications, it was a lucky break they took their meds every two days because when they took them on irreagular days, some suspision would arise.

"So, now that we got our hair and medication situation problems situated, let's move on to people we know."

"Okay, let's start with people we know. I'll go first. There's my boyfriend Axel, his brother Reno, of course our mother, my godmother/cook/maid Aerith, then there's my uncle Cid. But call him Unkie Cid." Roxas said as he showed Sora the pictures of the people in his family.

"Here's my family, of course there's our dad, then there's my butler/godfather Zack, my pet chocobo Spike, my boyfriend Riku, his dad Sephiroth who's just like my uncle in a random way, then there's Zack's current boyfriend Angeal he's like my uncle. He's been there for me since I was four when he started working at Strife's Motorcycle's, and then there's my dad's assistant Genesis. I just love torturing that fool! One time I made it look like I took his precious book Loveless and set it on fire. That actuay happened when I was three, Dad thought I was a pyromaniac."

"Wow, okay now that we know people we have to get to looking like eachother. What differences are we missing?"

"Dad pierced my ears when I was fourteen."

"No!"

"Roxas, you would've gotten your ears pierced either way because if Dad saw 'my' holes 'close' he'd have to pierce your ears himself. Let me tell you its gonna hurt like hell when he pierces your ears. It's better to to this now."

"Fine." Then Sora pierced Roxas' ears himself which left Roxas crying after words.

"What the freakin hell Sora! My ears hurt!"

"I forgot to warn you about that. Try not to sleep on your sides tonight."

"Whatever, I have a bad boy reputation, I have three friends Olette, Hayner, and Pence. I just told you something about me, so tell me something about you." Roxas said massaging his sore ears.

"I'm homeschooled, but I have friends around my neighborhood Kairi, Marluxia, and Larxene. They have special powers like me, but they decided not to go to camp this summer. So the one house on my neighborhood you absolutely have to stay away from is Vexen's house. The man's a creepy pervert."

"Okay. In my town, you have to beware of Seifer. Don't be afraid to fight him. 'Cuz I'm not." Then Xemnas came on the loud speaker.

_**Attention campers! I have just recieved word from the weather tower that in two weeks there is gonna be a freak tornado coming, so you have two weeks of camp left. Get your affairs with eacother in order before you depart and contact your parents about the early pick up. That is all.**_

"We have two weeks, Roxas I have to teach you how to ride a motorcycle."

"Why?"

"I test out all of Dad's motorcycles before they reach the general public."

"Crap."

"Why'd you say that? I have confidence in you Rox, and I'm not just saying that because your my brother. I mean it."

"Okay let's go to the motorcycle area."

"Good, they have an obstacle course I want to try." Over the next two weeks the brothers were learning about eachother and the lives they were trading. Then the time came that they had to leave camp.

"Remember Sora you have to get on the Gummiship to Twilight Town while I get on the Gummiship to Destiny Islands. Remember, Mom has a scar and Aerith has a pink bow in her hair, Axel and Reno have red hair, Unkie Cid and Hayner have blaonde hair Pence has black hair and Olette has brown hair."

"Okay, remember Roxas, Zack has spikey black hair and Dad has hair even spikier than mine and he has blonde hair. he looks like your clone but older, Genesis has red hair while Riku and Sephiroth have silver hair, Angeal has short black hair, Spike, well you've seen what a chocobo looks like, Kairi has long red hair, Larxene has blonde hair with two antenas sticking up, and Marluxia has pink shoulder length hair."

"Good, remember we tell Mom and Dad when we can so that we can meet up and get switched."

"Okay, good luck in Destiny Islands." The boys got in their respective cars and were heading of to the airport. Sora couldn't help but think about what it was gonna be like to actually meet his mother. Sora's wondering came to a halt when the gummiship stopped at the airport.  
Sora looked around a crowd until he saw someone with a scar on his face and brown hair that looked like an older version of Sora.

* * *

"Roxas!" a loud voice said, when Sora turned around it was his mother. He had looked at the picture so many times, but seeing him in person wass just incredible.

"Well are you going to give me a hug or do I have to carry a hollowed out standee and his suitcases to the car?" Then Sora ran up and hugged Leon.

"I've missed you Mom."

"I've missed you too cub."

"So what have you guys been doing the whole time I've been gone?"

"Well, me and Aerith have been lonely without telling a certain someone to stop texting Axel at three in the morning. Hayner and Olette got together, Unkie Cid finally got his private gummiship to start working so he didn't epically fail. So tell Momma what happened the whole time you were at camp because I think your eyes got a little bit more blue than usual."

"I think it has something to do with the fact that I was in the hot sun."

"I noticed you got your ears pierced Rox, mind tellin' me what happened?"

"Oh a friend at camp did this for me Mom."

"So you did make friends at camp. Aerith is gonna be glad to hear that."

"I've missed you guys a lot."

"Don't worry cub, your home now. We're almost coming up on the house too. You've certainly changed kid, so what'd you learn at camp?"

"I learned how to ride a motorcycle."

"So now someone wants a motorcycle?"

"Please?"

"I'll see, but right now get out the car kid, Aerith's been dying to see you." Sora walked into the house to be greeted with a warm hug from Aerith who was just extatic.

"Roxas did you get tan the whole time you were at camp? And did your eyes change to a lighter shade of blue?"

"That's what I said Aer." Leon said cutting into the conversation.

"I think it has something to do with the fact that I was in the sun."

"Rox, get upstairs and unpack your things while Aerith makes lunch for you. You must be starving after that gummiship ride."

"You're right Mom, I am starving." Sora went upstairs and started to unpack when he noticed a rose on his brother's bed. Hm? What's this?  
he thought as he picked up the rose and a bunch of others leading him into the backyard where he saw Axel with a heart shaped card in his hands.

"Roxas I've missed you the whole time you were gone. Hey did you get a tan?"

"Uh yeah I was in the sun the whole time."

"Well whatever, give me a kiss." Then Sora gave Axel a kiss on the lips.

"Axel, I love you." Forgive me Riku, then Sora went into the kitchen to find grilled salmon on the table.

"Oh my gosh, grilled salmon my favorite." Let's turn to Roxas who's flight dot delayed a couple hours. When he finally got on the plane he was confronted by some guy with silver hair.

"Hey Sora."

"Hi Xemnas."

"I thought your skin tone was a ittle bit more tan."

"I'm not Sora."

"Roxas?"

"Yea."

"Why did you two switch places?"

"So that we culd meet our parents."

"Okay." The flight lasted about two hours, when Roxas finally got off he tried spotting a guy with black hair with spikes in the back of it. Then Roxas saw a guy with black hair.

"Excuse me, but I'm looking for a sixteen year old boy who looks like you."

"Zack it's me Sora."

"I know little buddy. tell me what happened the whole time you were there."

"Well I made a new friend at camp."

"Aww, my little Sky's growing up!"

"I'm not that little anymore! What's been happening since I was gone?"

"Well me and Angeal broke up because our relationship wasn't working out too well. Your father has a publicist, Tifa Lockhart, Genesis is still terrifiied of you and not to mention your friends missed you. Especially Riku. I can still remember the day Riku asked you to be his boyfriend."

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**Zack was walking by Sora's room when he heard Sora and Riku talking.**_

_**"Sora, I love you. Not as a friend, but as a lover."**_

_**"Riku... I feel the same way about you too. I want to be your boyfriend."**_

_**"You really mean it?"**_

_**"Yes I wouldn't be saying it if I didn't mean it right?"**_

_**"I guess not Sky."**_

_**"Riku, does this count for our first date?"**_

_**"I guess so."**_

_**"So... what should we do now?"**_

_**"I don't know. How about we make out." At that Zack was about to go in and kill Riku, but then he remembered that he was like that when he was Sora's age so he let it slide... This time.**_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

* * *

"You were watching us that whole time?"

"I had to make sure my godson was alright."

"Okay, are we getting any closer to the house?"

"Almost, just one more half mile." Then they pulled into the house and immediatly Roxas was taken in by how incredibly big the house was. He then went up to Sora's room only to discover a big teddy bear sitting on the bed. It had a card on it that said "We missed you Sky" when he turned around Cloud was standing in the doorway with arms wide open waiting for a hug. Then Roxas ran up and hugged his father, but then he had to remember that he was under a new identity for a limited amount of time.

"Hi Sky! I've missed you! Huh?"

"What is it Dad?"

"Did your skin get pale and your eyes turn a darker shade of blue?"

"It must've had something to do with the fact that I was in the sun the whole time."

"Okay, Sora. There's someone I want you to meet."

"Who?" Cloud guided Roxas down the stairs to see a woman with waist length hair in a pant suit on the living room couch.

"Tifa, this is my son Sora. Sora this is Tifa my publicist."

"You can call me Sky. Or Sora, whatever you prefer."

"Thanks Sky."

"Sky, you can go upstairs while me and Tifa go in the garden." Then roxas went upstairs and took out a spy kit Sora kept in his room. Then Roxas was listening to Cloud and tifa's conversation loud and clear.

"Cloud, are you sure Sora likes me?"

"Yes Tifa. The only girls Sora's been around are girls who work for me. Besides, he even designed a couple motorcycles for me," _Sora designed motorcycles for Dad too? Man, Sora is so lucky. _Roxas thought as he listened to more. "so, why don't you think he's not comfy around you?"

"Well it's the way he was looking at me baby. I can tell when people don't like me. He looked like he didn't like me because he felt I was replacing his mother."

"Just give Sora time, he'll come around. That's how he warmed up to most of the women I know."

"What happened to his mother anyways?"

"I don't want to talk about it because we separated years ago and we haven't seen eachother since."

"Oh, you poor thing it must be painful to talk about that divorce."

"I know, but when I'm with you I forget I was even married." Then they kissed. Roxas took down Sora's spy stuff. He had to call Sora. He decided to do that when he woke up in the morning, but right now he was tired.

* * *

**Me: next chapter what happens when Sora finds out his dad moved on?**

**Zack: I know what happens.**

**Me: before I have to kill Zack good bye.**


	3. Of Blown Covers and Weddings

**Me: Hello!**

**Riku: Hey!**

**Zack: Hello! I really love Bridezillas!**

**Me: Me too!**

**Riku: Don't ask me why.**

**Zack: Do you need me to do anything? Cloud can't because he's sick.**

**Me: Zack, you do have to do something.**

**Zack: What's that?**

**Me: Doing my homework for me.**

**Zack: Okay!**

**Riku: Does he know he's just doing your homework for you?**

**Me: Shhhhh, or he'll stop.**

**Riku: Let's just get on with the chapter.**

* * *

**Sora's POV**

Mom is really cool. He bought me a motorcyle, I feel really bad because I'm just dressed up as Roxas. Speaking of him he's calling right now. Better pick up.

"Hello?"

**"Hi Sora, how's Mom?"**

"He's doing good. How's Dad?"

**"Awesome.. except..."**

"Except what?"

**"Dad got in another relationship the whole time you were gone."**

"Are you sure?"

**"Yes."**

"Dad cannot be serious."

**"I saw him and his new GIRLfriend kiss."**

"Is Dad bi?"

**"Probably. He told her that everytime he was with her he forgot he was married to Mom."**

"Dad can't be serious he just can't. Before I left I saw he had made a copy of Mom's pictures."

**"I think he wants to get over Mom."**

"I have to go. You have a date with Axel in a minute."

**"Okay. How's Ax doing?"**

"Good. Did you meet Riku yet?"

**"No. My flight got a late start because of a tropical storm the hit the islands, so I'll meet him tomorrow."**

"That's Destiny Islands for you."

**"Well, I have to go Zack's calling me down for food."**

"Bye brother. Love ya."

**"Love ya too."** When I hung up and turned around Mom was standing at the door. This cannot be good.

"Who'd you tell I love you to?"

"A friend. You know how friends say they love each other."

"I just came up to tell you that Axel's here Rox."

"I'll be down in a minute."

"Alright." When I went downstairs Roxas' boyfriend attacked my lips. Once we were out Axel took me to the top of the tower. I should tell him. Just then he started kissing me, all I could do was melt into the kiss.

"Roxas, will you marry me?"

"What?"

"Will you marry me?"

"Axel... I would, but I can't."

"Why?"

"I'm not really Roxas. I'm his twin brother, Sora."

"Roxas you never told me you had a twin brother."

"Roxas didn't know himself, besides I'm Sora and I'll prove it." Then I took my wig off. Axel was sitting there in shock.

"Does Roxas know?"

"Yes, he's gonna be kissing my boyfriend too. He's really sorry this had to happen."

"So he forgives me?"

"Of course, he wanted to meet our dad while I wanted to meet our mom."

"Oh my god, you have to tell Leon!"

"Hell no! Not until I have a damn good reason!"

"Fine. I'll act as if you're Roxas. How do you like sea salt icecream?"

"It's good."

"Well, how are we gonna keep pretending that we are dating?"

"Relax I have it all figured out."

"Good." Axel took me home. I can only imagine what Roxas is doing right now.

* * *

**Roxas's POV**

I can't believe Dad actually kissed her. I thought he loved Mom, he must be with her to forget him. Wait a minute, does this mean Dad's bi like Zack? Who knew what this meant? At least last night won't repeat itself. I'm gonna meet Riku today. What did Sora say? A guy with long siver hair?

"Hi Sky."

"Hey Riku, what happened to your hair?" I asked because when Sora showed me a picture his hair was longer.

"My dad made me cut it. He said it made me look girly. Wow, he hasn't cut his hair in like what? Fourteen years?"

"Ha."

"I thought we could go the island for today. Just like when we were little kids."

"Aww, Riku that would be perfect."

"I know Sky, allow me." Then Riku lead me to the boat and let me get in. Riku was looking at me with loving eyes the whole time we were rowing to the island. As we got out of the boat I took a look at the beautiful island. It's really hard to believe why Mom didn't want me to grow up here. Destiny Islands is so pretty during summer, especially with the paopu fruits on the trees.

"Wanna tell me what happened the whole time you were away from here?"

"Well, I met a nice guy at camp, but don't worry your not gonna be replaced, and I guess that's it."

"Aww did my little Sky miss his RiRi one bit?"

"Of course RiRi. You know you are my boyfriend." Really Sora? RiRi? What the hell! We were kissing. Everything was fine until Riku was putting his hands up my shirt.

"Riku, stop!"

"I'm sorry Sky. I forgot you wanted to wait for marriage." Wow Sora, are we related?

"It's alright, you must have a lot of will power."

"You know I do." Then Riku turned around.

"RiRi?"

"I wanna share a paopu with you."

"You do?"

"Yes, but now's not the right time. Later my darling Sky."

"Let's enjoy eachother's company." Then it was getting late so Riku decided to take me home. When we got home a guy with red hair looked at me then took a cross out and held it close to his chest. Oh, this must be the Genesis Sora was talking about. Anyways a guy with muscles then came up and hugged me, this must be Angeal, then an exact Riku clone came and hugged me. This just HAS to be Sephiroth. Riku wasn't kidding when he said his father probably hasn't cut his hair in like fourteen years.

"Hello Sora." Angeal said

"Hi Angeal, wanna hear what happened the whole time I was at camp?"

"Sure, me and Genesis are listening."

"What! 'Geal you know he scares me!"

"Genesis you haven't been around kids as much as me and Sephiroth have so that's probably the reason Sora scares you."

"He set my book on fire!"

"Sora mind tellin' me what happened at camp before I call a mental hospital for Gen?"

"I met a new friend at camp, I got better practice with the keyblade."

"Good job. Genesis what do you think?"

"G-g-good j-job."

"Genesis, I'm not going to hurt you."

"Okay?" Then Zack called us into dinner. About like one hour later I was picking around my food which got Dad worried.

"Sora, what's wrong sweetie?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well for starters you usually have a monstorous appetite and you usualy have your knife and fork in your hands waiting for Zack to get desert ready. Plus I think Genesis would be in the corner eating his food instead of next to you." He said pointing to Genesis.

"I think I might've changed the while I was gone."

"Maybe you have Sora. Maybe you have." Just then Zack came out with cake and ice cream.

"I hope you all didn't stuff yourselves because I made my signature chocolate cake with ice cream!" The cake was good. I still can't believe Sora's appetite is like a monster. After I washed up I went into my dad's room.

"Hi Sky. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, can I sleep in here tonight?"

"Sure." Then I crawled in the bed. Dad had to answer his phone.

"Hello? Wait that was tomorrow? They want Sora to come with me? Well that's something Sora has to answer himself." Then Dad turned to look at me.

"What's wrong now Dad?"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you I'm releasing Fenrir tomorrow and the guys holding a copy of Fenrir said they wanted me to bring you with me because aside from me your the only other person to go through an obstacle course on it."

"Sure."

"He said yes, okay see you tomorrow." Then he got off the phone and fell back on the bed with a groan.

"Sora, I think I'm starting to regret going into the motorcycle bussiness."

"Dad, your motorcycles are awesome. I wanted to ask you something."

"Sure, go ahead little wolf." Little wolf? Oh, this must be the other nickname Dad must call Sora.

"What was Mom like?"

"You want to know what he was like?"

"Yea. The only thing I have of him is the picture you gave me."

"Your mother was a nice guy. I still remember the day we got married. He wore a dress."

"Mom wore a dress?" I said laughing.

"Yea, but still whenever I look at you I see your mother. You have his hair color, eyes, laugh. I love you son whatever happens you'll always come first."

"Love you too Dad." Then we fell asleep.

* * *

**Cloud's POV- The next morning**

I woke up this morning with my son next to me. I went downstairs to see Zack up early as usual.

"Hi Cloud."

"Hey Zack. Does Sora seem a little off to you?"

"How so?"

"Well last night he was picking at the food that was left on his plate and Genesis sat next to him instead of sitting in the corner like he usually would. He also had a major sweet tooth for desert."

"Do you think maybe that's really Roxas in disguise?"

"No I don't think it's my other son dressed as Sora."

"Cloud have you ever seen Parent Trap? I think it's one of those situations."

"I'll ask him when we get home later tonight." Just then Sora came downstairs.

"Morning Dad."

"Hey son, excited for Fenrir's unvailing?"

"Of course I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

"Um Sora, I need to talk to you in the living room." Zack said as I gave him the 'WTF?' look as he dragged Sora into the living room, I just hope he and Roxas didn't switch places.

* * *

**Zack's POV**

I dragged 'Sora' into the living room so that I could get some answers out of him.

"Zack? What was that for?"

"What has been going on with you these past couple days? I mean Genesis isn't afraid of you anymore, you are more pale than usual and your eyes are a darker shade of blue and don't give me that 'I was in the cabin the whole time' crap Sora. My gosh it's almost like you're... No, you can't be..." I said with my voice trailing off.

"As if I'm Roxas?"

"Roxas? You met him?"

"At camp, he's the friend I keep mentioning and I am him." then Sora took his wig off to reveal blonde hair in spikes a little bit like Cloud's hair, then Roxas started to tear up.

"Roxas, I'm not mad. You should've told me earlier though because then-"

"No, Zack we wanted to get Mom and Dad back together so that we could be a family again, and switching places was one of the ways to go. I can't tell Dad unless I have a good reason."

"Aright, well I'll keep pretending you are Sora. Besides you need to tell me if your mother hired anyone worth dating and you still have to tell Riku."

"I know, and someone you might like is my godmother Aerith. She also cooks and cleans for us."

"That's good." Then Cloud came in.

"Hey guys what was going on?"

"Nothing we just had a friendly chat."

"Okay, Sora I'm taking you shopping today you can wear regular clothes to the unvailing."

"Cool!" His godmother Aerith huh? I think I just found my future wife.

* * *

**Roxas's POV-6 hours later**

We got home in time to get changed for the unvailing, when we got there Riku was there. And so was Tifa who instantly clung to Dad's arm. Riku then pulled me aside to talk.

"Sora, I have something to tell you."

"I have something to tell you too Riku."

"Okay, what is it?"

"You go first."

"I'm going to be homeschooled soon. Now you can tell me what you were going to say."

"Well I'm not who I appear to be."

"What does that mean Sky?"

"I'm not Sora I'm his twin."

"Wait a damn minute, Sora doesn't have a twin."

"Yes he does! I'll prove it." Then I took my wig off. Riku gasped and covered his mouth.

"Who are you?"

"Roxas, Sora's twin brother. He didn't know about me himself. Oh, and he's sorry this happened Riku." Then we got back to the party and Dad was motioning for me to come over.

"Everyone, two good things are happening tonight. 1. I'm releasing my one and only motocycle for the public and 2. I wanted to tell my son Sora that me and Tifa are getting married." Oh crap! Dad's marrying her? They must've been dating since I was at camp. Oh that's the reason Sora was sent off to camp. When we got home I immediatly ran for my room to get on my phone.

**"Hello?"** Sora asked with a groan, he must've been asleep.

"Sora we are in danger!"

**"What do you mean Roxas?"**

"Dad's getting married!"

**"Is he serious?"**

"Yes, we're going to go to the Radiant Garden View Hotel because apparently Tifa wants to get married there. You have to tell Mom who you are, besides did you already tell Axel?"

**"Yes, does anyone know who you are?"**

"Zack and Riku."

**"Okay, wait a minute let's bring our boyfriends with us."**

"Why?"

**"They haven't seen us since we left for camp and tricked them into thinking we were each other."**

"Good point."

**"I hope Riku forgives me."**

"I'm sure he will. Are you going to tell Mom?"

**"I need to find the words. How long do I have?"**

"One week."

**"Okay, I'll tell him."**

"Bye, I think I hear Dad coming up now." Dad came into the room as I hung up.

"Sora?"

"Yeah Dad?"

"Are you happy for me?"

"Define happy."

"Sora, I'm sorry, but it was better this way."

"How?"

"Nevermind I don't wanna get into an argument with you about this, I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

* * *

**Sora's POV**

I can't believe it. Dad's getting married again. Now I have one week to tell Mom. I am in way over my head here. As I walked down to the kitchen, I noticed Unkie Cid sipping his coffee.

"Mornin' Unkie Cid."

"Mornin' Roxas."

"Unkie Cid, do you remember what my dad was like?"

"Yeah, yur daddy was like a lone wolf. Leon was attracted to them types o' boys. Then they got hitched and had ya and Ro-... uh, well ya know what happens next."

"Me and who?"

"No one, talk to Aerith on the subject she'd tell ya." Then he walked out of the room.

"Of course he's not gonna tell me about my twin brother." I mumbled

"Roxas, how do you know you have a twin?" I heard a girly voice ask.

"Oh, hi Aerith. I didn't notice you there."

"You aren't really Roxas are you?"

"No, I'm not. I'm Sora."

"I noticed because when you were a baby you had a mad appetite which I see hasn't really changed one bit."

"Yeah."

"You still have to tell your mother. He's still up in his room."

"Thanks Aer." I walked up too Mom's room and he was probably in the bathroom getting a shower. I thought I'd sit on the bed and wait for him to get out. Wow, his bed's so comfy. I feel sleepy.

* * *

**Leon's POV**

When I walked out of the bathroom I saw Roxas asleep on the bed. So I got dressed and woke him up.

"Roxas... c'mon little cub. Wake up." Then Roxas fluttered his eyes open.

"What is it Mom?"

"You were passed out on the bed."

"Oh." Then all of a sudden he went under the covers.

"Roxas, what are you doing?"

"That's where I have to go. I have to go see Roxas."

"Oh, I see and just where would my little Roxy be?" I said while trying to get the covers off of him so I could see his face.

"On Destiny Islands with his father." Then I froze. Wait a minute this can't be Sora.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm really Sora."

"Wait one minute. If memory serves Sora was a brunette not a blonde." Then he took the wig off.

"See Mom, I'm not Roxas I'm Sora."

"You and Roxas were in the same camp?"

"Yeah, we had an idea to dress up as each other so that Roxas could meet Dad and I could meet you."

"Sora, that is a really crazy thing you did. How come you couldn't ask your father to meet me?"

"Because every time I bring you up Dad winds up changing the subject. On top if that we didn't know where you lived."

"So Roxas is with him now?"

"Yes and Roxas told me that he and Dad will be at the Radiant Garden View Hotel next week."

"Good, I'll have Aerith make reservations."

"Already ahead of you Leon!" Aerith called from the kitchen.

"Sora, I can't believe how much you've grown over these years."

"Yeah, wanna here what I've been doing over the years?"

"Okay."

"Well, Dad taught me how to ride a motorcycle, I have a boyfriend and that's about it, oh yeah and I'm homeschooled."

"Why are you homeschooled?"

"In preschool I was socially awkward and I had a hard time making friends. But over time in my neighborhood I made three friends. Kairi, Marluxia, and Larxene."

"Okay, well anyways what's going on with your father?"

"From what Roxas told me on the phone yesterday Dad's marrying his publicist."

"Did Roxas say what he looked like?" I said in a jealous tone.

"That's the thing Mom! He's actually a she!"

"Oh my god! I can't believe Cloud!"

"The only reason he's even marrying her is to forget about you."

"Sora, I believe you, but I have to see for myself."

"Okay, I'll call Roxas to tell him that we're coming to the hotel next week." When Sora left the room I took out my old photo album to look at old photos of me and Cloud. I stopped looking when I saw a picture of me, Cloud, Sora, and Roxas when the twins were babies. Those were happier days when we were still a family. Before the divorce. Why would Cloud do this?

* * *

**Sora's POV**

I went into my room and went to my phone. Mom looked sad when I told him.

**"Hello?"**

"Hi Roxas."

**"Did you tell Mom?"**

"Yeah."

**"How'd he take it?"**

"He took it well, but when he took the news of Dad getting married he was mad. I think he took something out."

**"Mom must've taken out his photo album."**

"Photo album?"

**"Yeah, Mom has a photo album he keeps. Sometimes he let's me go through it when I need a photo for something for school. But Mom keeps a second photo album with pictures of me when I was a baby. But now it's just full of pictures of me. Even as a gunblade instructer Mom takes a lot of pictures of me."**

"Wow, Dad has a photo album full of pictures of me too."

**"Weird, so anyways we're leaving for the hotel next Friday."**

"Alright." Just then Mom came in.

"Sora? Is that Roxas on the phone?"

"Do you wanna talk to him?"

"Please." When I handed Mom the phone he waked out of the room.

* * *

**Leon's POV**

**"Hi Mom."**

"Roxas."

**"I'm sorry for switching places with Sora, but I wanted to meet Dad so much and Sora wanted to meet you. We had no other way."**

"Relax, I'm not mad. I'm just glad to hear from you again. Just imagine if it were Sora with your father. Or you with your father."

**"Ha. Are you mad that Dad is getting remarried?"**

"Of course."

**"I hope Aerith made reservations for next Friday because that's when we'll be at Radiant Garden View Hotel."**

"Okay."

**"See you friday Mom."**

"See you too Roxas." Then we hung up. I handed the phone back to Sora.

"Mom."

"Yeah Sora?"

"I'm really glad I got to meet you. Only this time I'm older and I can actually remember."

"Sora, you and Roxas are my boys. Whatever happens you two will always come first to me and your father. Even if we are together or split up."

"Thanks Mom."

"Now get dressed and put the wig back on. We're going to the mall to get Roxas some new clothes."

"Did you mean me?"

"No, your brother needed new clothes and I figured you'd want some new ones."

"Kay." As we went to the mall, I forgot that there would be paparazzi, because I'm a world famous gunblade instructer I always have photo-ups, especially if it's somewhere with my son.

"Mom, how come there's people with cameras at the entrance?"

"That's paparazzi Sora, every time I go somewhere the press follows me. Whether it was taking Roxas to school, going to the beach with him, or doing something as simple as ordering from a fast-food place I always got a picture taken."

"How come you and Dad divorced?" Oh crap! I knew Roxas or someone else would eventually ask me one day, but not like this! Get a grip Squall! Okay.

"You see Sora, the reason me and your father divorced is because when we first had you and your brother we made a plan that when you two were in kindergarten I'd become a gunblade instructer, but when I noticed that your father was having women thrown at him, I just snapped we had an argument, the next week he gave me divorce papers even though I said I was sorry for snapping at him like that. I guess I've always been the jealous type. Then since your father had already become a celebrity in Destiny Islands I decided to make my start here in Twilight Town and raise your brother here."

"Oh, that's why."

"Don't look so down sweetie. Besides now I'm happy, let's just find a way to get into the mall without getting caught." So I went around the back way Sora was starting to look worried as if he and his friends were about to rob a bank.

"What's wrong Sora?"

"Isn'it it sorta against the law to use the back way to enter some place?"

"Yes, but the owner of this place is a friend of mine so in other words, technically it's legal for me because when I was first starting to get my gunblade instructing services up and running, to have some money to spend on food, clothes, and toys for your brother I had to take a job here. When I quit they actually let me keep the keys."

"Really?"

"Well, they let me keep the key to the back door and front door entrance, but since I worked security guard I had keys to every store in the mall so before I left I made copies of every key. That's just a secret between me and you, I don't want Roxas stealing my keys every chance he gets, kay?"

"Okay, I wouldn't want you to get in trouble with Dad." He said as we got out of the car. When we were going to the door only to be greeted by Rinoa who was just extatic to see me.

"Leon! It's good to see you, how have you been since I last saw you?"

"I've been doing good. How'd you know we were coming here?"

"Whenever there are paparazzi and rabid Squall fans are blocking the front entrance to the mall I knew." Sora looked confused by Rinoa calling me Squall.

"Squall? Why do you call him Squall?"

"That's my real name kid."

"Oh, now I get it."

"Roxas? I haven't seen him since the last time he was here. Where have you been hiding all this time?"

"I was at summer camp ma'am."

"Okay, you guys probably wanna shop, so here's the sunglasses you always wear and have fun shopping." Then she handed us the sunglasses and yet again he looked confused.

"Why do you and Roxas always wear sunglasses?"

"To avoid our covers being blown. You may not know this, but Roxas is a celebrity too because he's my son. Don't you know what it feels to be a celebrity's kid?"

"Yeah. Whenever I go somewhere with my boyfriend, Dad, or my friends I always feel like someone's watching me." We were walking to Roxas' favorite stores, until we passed by a jewlery store window when Sora immediatly stopped.

"Why'd you stop now?"

"Look at the necklaces in the window." Then I looked and I saw the necklace that caught Sora's eye. Sora dragged me into the store to buy the necklace only to be found by one of my many rabid fans after I made the purchase. We were running like maniacs to my car only to get stopped by paparazzi. Great.

"Quick! Get to the car!" Then as luck would have it, we made it to the car in one piece. Sora was relieved when in the whole commotion he didn't lose his crown-shaped necklace was still there. He then put it on. It fits him well.

* * *

**Friday- Roxas's POV**

We arrived at the hotel. I wish I wasn't here. Anyways, I am really starting to hate Sora's pet chocobo. Dear God! Why did Dad let him have this little monster?  
He pecks me at will! But oh no! I just had to bring Spike with me so that when he sees Sora he'll see that we're twins! Where was I again? Oh yeah, well Riku was quiet the whole trip. He must still be mad from the unvailing after finding out who I really was. I hope he's not mad at Sora. We checked into our rooms,  
sadly Dad's making me share a room with Riku. This is gonna be good. He's throwing me angry glares. Say something to the silver haired guy Roxas!

"What is it now?"

"You."

"What about me?"

"Your dressed up as Sora, but your not really him."

"What do you want from me?"

"I just want Sora. When is he getting here?"

"He should be here soon. It's a long way from Twilight Town, besides they woke up at 3 AM, and our Mom's driving. Mom must've taken a wrong turn. He has the pride of a lion which prevents him from admitting he's wrong most of the time." Just then Sora was calling me.

**"Hey Roxas."**

"Sora, are you guys near the hotel?"

**"Yeah. As soon as Mom finds a parking spot and Aerith checks us in."**

"Roxas, is that Sora?" Riku asked

"Yeah, do you wanna talk to him."

"Give me the phone blondie." I handed him the phone with a growl.

**"Hi Riku..."**

"Sora. What is wrong with you?"

**"Riku, I wanted to meet my mother. Does it bother you?"**

"No, but it bothers me that you didn't call me when you planned this."

**"I'm sorry, but I'll make it up to you some how."**

"How?"

**"That's a surprise."**

"Whatever, call me when you check in and me, Roxas, and Spike will meet you in the lobby."

**"Riku, I just want you to know I'm sorry."**

"Yeah, I know. See you in the lobby." When I finally get my phone back Sora hung up.

"What happened to you guys?"

"What do you mean Roxas?"

"I mean what happened on the phone?"

"Oh, we just said a few words that's all."

"I get it. Don't wanna give your boyfriend's twin details."

* * *

**Sora's POV**

Finally after like twelve wasted hours of gas stops, Mom cursing out Aerith, dealing with Unkie Cid's second hand smoke, and Axel's crappy jokes we reach the hotel with some of my sanity in check. Anyways we're in the lobby and I see Dad with a woman I immediatly ducked so he wouldn't see me. Now I should call Roxas and tell him I made it.

"Roxas, I made it and I'm in the lobby, but watch out Dad's here too and I don't wanna get caught."

**"Okay."** Twenty minutes later Roxas and Riku finally make it while I'm stuck watching dad and the homewrecker who actually has a great personality. Don't know why Roxas would want to tear her limb from limb.

"Where were you guys?"

"Sorry, but it was hard to manuever around people who don't know who you really are."

"Okay, let's just go to Mom's room." Then we had luck when we successfully made it to Mom's room, but he was asleep.

"Oh, I forgot after a long car trip Mom tends to sleep for two hours. Sometimes."

"What do you mean sometimes?"

"Sora, I mean sometimes Mom takes an hour long nap. And that means I can go through his suitcase and take some money and go shopping."

"Roxas?" Riku asked

"Yea RiRi?"

"Are you sure you're a boy? Or are you a teenage transvestite?" **(A/N: did I spell it right?)**

"Shut up." Roxas then started to go to one of Mom's suitcases when he just shot up.

"Roxas, leave my suitcase alone."

"Whoa, this is the shortest time you ever had a nap Mom."

"Gunblade instructers always have to be on their guard. Roxas, give your mother a hug." Roxas then went over to Mom and hugged him.

"Guys, aren't you going to introduce me to this lovely silverette over here?"

"Oh, I'm Riku. Sora's boyfriend."

"So this is the Riku my little Sky told me about when we were catching up."

"Awww, did my Sky miss his little RiRi?"

"Yes, your Sky did miss his little RiRi."

"Ewww, Imma puke." Roxas said fake gagging.

"Shut up Roxas, it's not like you and Axel don't have little cute nicknames for yourselves." I said defending what pride I have left.

"We don't." As if by cue Axel came bursting through the door then when he saw Roxas he immediatly squished Roxas.

"Roxypoo!"

"Axy-bear!" Then me and Riku burst out laughing. I mean really Roxas? Axy-bear? And Roxypoo? Oh my god.

"Shut up you two."

"Okay, Axel, Roxas, Sora, Riku, while you four mingle with each other I'm going downstairs to try looking for Cloud."

"You're gonna try looking for Cloud Strife? Tough luck." Axel scoffed and we all just threw him death glares.

"What did I do this time?"

"Axel, Cloud Strife's my father."

"He is? Awesome! I can get a motorcycle for free since you're his son!"

"I see Axel's still Axel." Then Mom left the room without another word. Then Axel took his pants off.

"Axel! We're not doing that right now, wait until later you perv!"

"I didn't mean that Roxy, all though you owe me, but there's a pool outside and I wanted to try it out."

"That's what I wanted to do too. Wanna go to the pool RiRi?" I asked

"Sure, but you know I can't swim."

"I'm with you guys as long as I'm with Axel." Roxas said clinging onto his Axy-bear's arm

"Yeah, can't stand to be without your Axy-bear?" Then me and Riku laughed while Roxas turned red with fury while Axel paled.

* * *

**Leon's POV**

I walked to the elevator and I nearly paled when a certain enemy of mine came into the elevator. Little miss homewrecker. I'd better be nice to her, I mean in a matter of days she's gonna be Sora's new mother.

"Hello." She greeted.

"Hi, how are you?"

"I'm doing fine, but correct me if I'm wrong, are you Leon Leonhart?"

"Hmph, I guess my name is spreading far and wide."

"Omigosh! I never thought I'd meet you. Are you here with your son?"

"Yes and please don't tell anyone that you saw me. What's your name anyways?"

"Tifa. Tifa Lockhart and soon-to-be Mrs. Cloud Strife. Do you know Cloud?"

"Yes. He was my husband at a point in time."

"Everytime I look at a picture of Sora and Roxas in a magazine I can't help but think about mini versions of you and Cloud. Unless... wait you mean to tell me that you are Sora's mother?"

"Yes, and that means Cloud is Roxas's father. They switched places so the whole time Roxas was with you. Roxas kinda hates it when he's forced to see someone he knows and someone he doesn't know in a romantic relationship."

"Oh, so that's why he really didn't like me when we met the first time."

"That's just Roxas being Roxas. It takes him a while to adjust to new people. I'm sure Roxas has warmed up to you by now."

"Well, now I know. I've been wondering if I'm doing if I'm doing the right thing by marrying Cloud I mean it's obvious that he still loves you. What should I do?"

"I'm not one to give advice, but follow your heart and when the time comes you'll know what to do."

"Thanks. How do you think Sora will react to me?"

"I don't know."

"Well, I'm going to find Cloud at the pool. Wanna come with?"

"Sure, I'm starting to think my sons and their boyfriends are at the pool."

"Y'know Leon. I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

"Me too." When we stepped out of the elevator I could've sworn I saw Cloud's jaw drop at the sight of me and Tifa walking with each other.

* * *

**Cloud's POV**

Is it my imagination or was Leon just walking and laughing with my fiance without the use of swears, violence or weapons? Whatever. It looks like they're going out to the pool. Better follow them. As I went to the pool and followed my ex and my fiance I couldn't help but notice how cute my son and his boyfriend are.  
I keep following my prey but only to slip and fall in the pool. As luck would have it those two saw and ran over.

"Cloud! Are you alright?"

"Yeah Tifa. Leon."

"Strife."

"Oh, now you're calling me by my last name?"

"Let's not get in an arguement. Besides, I'm not jealous anymore. I'm actually happy for you."

"Thanks?" Just then Sora came over and hugged me.

"Dad, are you alright?"

"I am little wolf." Just then, someone else came up to me and hugged me.

"Dad are you okay?"

"Sora, I just told you I did and-" when I Iooked my jaw dropped and I must've blacked out and fallen back into the pool because next thing I know someone's lips are on mine and I for some reason know that those aren't Tifa's or Leon's. Oh no. These are Sephiroth lips! I quickly shot up and was confused to where I was.

"What happened?"

"Well Dad, you passed out when you saw me and Roxas."

"I did? Wait how'd this happen?"

"Me and Sora were born, you and Mom divorced. Sixteen years later we meet at summer camp, and we found out we were related and in order to meet you guys I had the idea to switch places, but when we wanted to get you guys back together so that we'd be a family again. Since you know now you're probably mad at us.  
Aren't you?"

"I'm not mad Roxas. I should've seen it when you were picking at your food that one time at dinner and why your skin was pale, and why you were more annoyed at Zack than you were when you were a baby."

"Awww, c'mon guys, let's go somewhere else while this family catches up." Angeal said trying to get everyone out.

"Wait a minute! Angeal, did you know there was two of Sora?" Genesis said holding up a hand.

"Yes. We didn't want to tell you because you'd go crazy and we'd have to put you in an insane assylum."

"Cloud! You could've told me that you had two of him!"

"Sorry Gen."

"Hey Genesis, I have something for you."

"What is it Sora?" Genesis was kind of acting normal and Sora took something out of his pocket.

"I really didn't burn your book on fire. I just made it look like that but I just hid this for fourteen years." Sora gave Genesis the book and he did something very un-Genesis like. He hugged Sora. Whoa.

"Your welcome I guess." Then everyone, including my fiance, left us alone. Great, now I have to talk with my ex.

"So Leon. How have you and Roxas been?"

"We've been doing good these last sixteen years."

"Leon, are you still jealous?"

"No, I got over that after that fight with you."

"You did?"

"Yes. Unlike you I didn't move on. I lived with my mistake."

"Leon. It wasn't your fault, it's my fault I should've accepted your apology."

"It's okay Cloud." We talked for a while and by nightfall Sora and Roxas had a small surprise for us, we didn't know what it was, but all we had to do was trust our boys. As we walked out we saw a boat and they immediatly stopped.

"Sora, Roxas? What is that boat doing there?" Leon asked.

"Well, we decided to let you two have dinner alone on a boat while we have dinner in the hotel. Enjoy." Roxas answered. We went in the boat and it was beautiful in the inside because there was a candle-lit dinner for two. We sat down just looking at eachother utterly speechless. Until I finally said something.

"So?"

"So what?"

"Now that the boys know about eachother they'll be inseprable."

"How about me and Roxas visit on holidays and vacations?"

"That's a good idea, so maybe we'll do that. Or you and Roxas could come back to the islands and live in another house that way him and Sora could see eachother everyday?"

"Cloud, I'm not going back to those islands unless I have a good reason."

"Roxas would love to come back to the islands, when I still didn't know the boys switched places Roxas said how much he loved Destiny Islands a lot and he never wanted to leave again."

"He said that?"

"Yes. How about you and Roxas come back to the islands with us for the rest of the summer so that the boys can be together?"

"Fine." We ate the rest of our dinner in silence. When it was morning I woke up next to Tifa, kissed her on the cheek and went downstairs to the gym only to find Roxas there.

"Hey Dad!"

"Hey Roxas." I said getting on the treadmill next to him. 20 minutes went by and one of us FINALLY said something.

"Dad?"

"Yea Roxas?"

"Do you still love Mom?" Oh no. Why would Roxas ask me that type of uestion?

"I think I may be over your mother Roxas. Maybe."

"Oh, well I just wanted to know. How was dinner last night?"

"It was good, your mother decided to let both of you come down to the islands for the rest of the summer."

"So I get to spend the rest of the summer on the islands?"

"Yeah Little Wolf."

"I thought you only called Sora 'Little Wolf'."

"When I saw you for the first time in sixteen years I realized how much you looked like me. Besides, your mother was raving on how his other cub grew up to look more like him over the years at dinner last night."

"So now I suppose you'll call me 'Little Wolf' and Sora 'Lion Cub'?"

"Probably."

* * *

**The wedding day- Tifa's POV**

It's my wedding day, I think I should be happy. Cloud still loves Leon, but he just doesn't wanna admit it. As I got ready Leon came into the room.

"Hey Leon."

"Hi Tifa. Have you decided what to do?"

"Maybe."

"Whatever choice you make, you have to be sure it's the one you are alright with."

"Okay." I said as Leon helped me with my vail. To think he wore a dress on his wedding day. I walked down the alter looking nervously in the aisles. I saw Sora and Roxas smiling, Leon looking at me with a face that said 'Don't worry about me, just enjoy today'. When I got there Cloud's hand was stretched out for me to take it.

"You look beautiful." he whispered, then the priest started talking.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union between Cloud Strife and Tifa Lockhart. Now if anyone has anything to say, then please say it now or forever hold your piece and regret your decision until the day you die and become dust in a jar." Then we all waited, until I go the guts and said something.

"Alright if no one else will say it, then I will!" I yelled surprising everyone.

"What's wrong Tifa?"

"Cloud, I love you. But... it's all to obvious that you still have a little flame for Leon. Somwtimes late at night I see you looking at a photo of him. I'm sorry Cloud, I hope we can still be friends." I said letting go of Cloud's hands. As hard as it was, I had to let go. Sora and Roxas need their real mother around. Not a replacement.  
When I walked to Leon, he had a confused look on is face.

"I thought your decision was to marry Cloud. Sorry if I made you give up someone you really loved."

"Don't be sorry. I just looked at Sora and Roxas, then saw how much they looked like you two and I decided that they needed you around instead of me. I'll find that special someone one day. Cloud's your someone, and I'm not gonna take him away from you." Then Sora and Roxas walked up to me.

"What's gonna happen to you Tifa?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah? Are you still gonna be around?" Sora asked, they're so cute. I wish they were my sons.

"Of course Sora, I'm your father's publicist. So you'll see me anytime I have something for your father. And I'll be sure to visit on holidays and your birthday."

"I'll be home everyday. No lie, I'm homeschooled." He said blushing. Then Cloud came up to me.

"Tifa, why?"

"Sora and Roxas need Leon around. They don't need a replacement, besides, this little broken family needs to get back together." I said smiling. Then I went up to my room and started packing for Destiny Islands returning home early.

* * *

**Sora's POV**

Me, Mom, Dad, and Roxas went up to a family room Dad rented for after the wedding. When we got there Dad flopped on the bed face down. One thing I learned as a baby: If Dad's in a mood like this always try to comfort him, unless his mood is terrible then get the hell away.

"Dad?"

"Yeah Sky?"

"Are you okay?"

"My fiance just left me in the middle of the wedding. What do you think?" he snapped, okay shouldn't have said anything, just the Mom took charge.

"Cloud, you didn't need to snap at him. Sora was trying to make sure you're okay. Right Sky?"

"Yeah Dad. I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

"Sorry, that's just the first time I've ever gotten rejected at a wedding." Dad then hugged Mom.

"Cloud?"

"I just wanted to hug you. Now c'mon you three, we have the rest of what was supposed to be my honeymoon to goof off and be a family again." Glad to see him smiling.

* * *

**Leon's POV**

After a day with fun, Sora and Roxas were finally asleep and it was just me and Cloud holding them bridal style.

"Leon?"

"Yeah Cloud?"

"What did you tell Tifa?"

"I just told her to make a decision that was right for here heart. I actually thought that she was go through with it honestly."

"You did?"

"Yeah, oh in a few minutes Roxas is gonna start kicking." I said shifting a foot away with Sora in my arms and Cloud looking confused.

"Roxas still kicks in his sleep?"

"Yeah. Like someone I know." I said with a smirk.

"We go back to Destiny in two days, you're leaving on a flight with us."

"I drove here Cloud, so really there's no need to have to fly."

"Oh."

"What is it Cloud? I know that face."

"I thought that you being a famous gunblade instructor that you'd take a private jet or something."

"Cloud, just because I have munny to spend, doesn't mean that I'll just spend it on random crap."

"Sorry, I went into a celebrity stereotype didn't I?"

"You think?" I smirked, then we got up and went back to the hotel room and placed the boys with their boyfriends. They looked so cute. Cloud started to look a little uneasily at Roxas' boyfriend.

"What's wrong Cloud?"

"Roxas' boyfriend. How old is he exactly?"

"Axel's ninteen."

"You let him date my son!"

"There's a three year age difference Cloud. It's not illegal." Cloud looked at me with a face that said 'Are you effing kidding me!'

"How do you know he isn't doing anything in particuar?"

"If they did anything like that I'm sure they use protection." Cloud started to calm down. Then we both went to bed. In the next two days we were in Destiny Islands, its how I remembered it. Paopu trees as far as the eye could see, clear blue skys with a few clouds in them, perfect temperature. Perfect. We made it to the old house only to have both Sora and Roxas run into a room leaving me and Cloud.

"I stayed in the house because it was hard to move away from the one place your son called home."

"It's fine." Later that night as the boys were asleep, Cloud took me to his motorcycle collection. I can't believe he actually made a copy of Fenrir, wow. My stuborn ex finally went through with it. As I was looking at the bikes Cloud was behind me probably looking amused. When I turned around he hugged me for the second time this summer.

"Leon, I still love you."

"Me too, but..." I trailed off as Cloud kissed me. This is the first time we've kissed in years. After he pulled away he looked at me with apologetic eyes, I just laughed it off and kissed him again. Then we stumbled all they way to his room and... welll... come on, you guys know what comes next!

* * *

**5 week later - Cloud's POV**

It's the end of summer and they have to leave the islands and go back to Twilight Town. As Sora walked Roxas down to the car me and Leon looked at each other. He looked sad to leave me, but he had to go back because Roxas has school in a week.

"I guess we'll be seeing you Cloud. It was nice to be back home." Leon said as he started to walk away with Sora running up to him and hugged him.

"I'll miss you guys." He whispered with tears in his eyes.

"Don't cry Sora, we'll be back later." He said comforting Sora. As soon as they left I went to the garage and got Fenrir out and got two helmet that got Sora confused.

"What are you doing?"

"To be with your mother and your brother now hop on." I said tossing him the thing.

* * *

**Roxas's POV**

We made it to the house and nothing seemed unusual except for the guy in the kitchen reading a newspaper which is usually Unkie Cid trying to scare someone. Which always fails.

"Who are you stranger?" I asked getting annoyed because I thought he'd stop by now.

"You can't recognize your own brother? Hey! Did you know that no matter what kind of weather it is the sun always sets in the same colors?" Sora asked after he put the paper down.

"I know Sora." Mom said weirded out. Then Dad came from behind him.

"Well, now Sora learned something new."

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"We realized thirty second after you left that we didn't wanna lose you two again." Sora answered. Mom and Dad looked at each other and kissed. Within two year I get homeschooled like Sora, Mom and Dad get married (again) the same time as Zack and Aerith, some of my friends from camp started to visit, and yeah. Everything went according to plan.

* * *

**Me: I know, really long chapter right? I just wanted to get this done and out of the way. So if you like then review this is Janae AKA OrgyMemberXVII signing off. Bye :D**


End file.
